This relates to seals for impressing designs, symbols or words used to certify a signature or authenticate a document or signature upon documents and especially upon paper.
Seals for applying an impression onto paper have been known for ages and are used to impress government seals and so forth. One of the most widely used is a notary seal which is hand operated and must be squeezed rather firmly by the operator. The United States has a seal, every state has a seal, and each one of these seals are used for official documents.
There are many devices used for impressing a seal or figure onto a paper or document. One such seal or impression device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,389 entitled: "Unitary Paper Impression Device." That device includes a male embossing section which has a contacting face surface and also includes a female embossing section which has a contacting face surface for receiving the projections of the male embossing section. When the two sections are pressed together with paper between them, an image is impressed thereon.
All of the paper impression devices for embossing a seal on paper or documents of which I am aware are hand powered. Therefore, there is a need for a reliable, simple operated power driven seal device.